


Unintended

by Allium



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allium/pseuds/Allium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次战损引发的后续事件</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> 用爪机打字也是醉了…开会时随手写的，不是啥好玩的梗。不知啥时候会补完。  
> 搬自Lofter。

潮湿闷热的晚风拍打着蝙蝠车窗，漆黑的流线型美人以不可思议的灵活性穿梭在大街小巷之间。啊，哥谭，如此疯狂而美丽的都市，他上次拜访这儿还是两个月前。这可真令人——

——好吧，他开始想念布鲁海文了。对，他有段时间没来哥谭；对，他有段时间没和蝙蝠侠并肩作战，这些都很让人怀念，让他想起当罗宾时的快活日子——但他实在受不了蝙蝠侠身边的低气压。说真的，这是个再寻常不过的夜晚，他到底做错了什么？ 

有些时候Dick觉得自己算是了解Bruce，毕竟Bruce可是他15岁以来的性幻想对象，不过更多时候他发现这种想法蠢得难以言表，比如现在。蝙蝠侠全身紧绷看都不看他一眼，行车速度大概违反了全美任何一个州的交通法规。Dick伸手按下车载音响开关，里面还是他当年存进去的歌，老旧的摇摆迪斯科顿时不合时宜地充斥着整个车厢。 

蝙蝠侠完全没有转头，但Dick的每根汗毛都感觉到他恶狠狠地瞪了自己一眼。   
“好吧——抱歉，”他叹了口气，投降地举起双手，“这就关，Boss。” 

车厢陷入了更猛烈的安静，这让夜翼觉得自己快窒息了。战斗遗留的肾上腺素一波波冲击着大脑，但无处发泄的精力在蝙蝠侠的冷暴力压制下简直动弹不得。“Dick，你的战斗太精彩了，那招回旋踢扫倒三个打手真赞，我发自内心地为你自豪……”他低声咕哝着，下意识地玩弄制服上的豁口。最近的罪犯对冷兵器都挺感兴趣，他身上残破不全、迎风飘扬的一条条布料就是明证。位列今晚“最尴尬划痕排行榜”之首的是一条从右腿膝盖到大腿根的刀伤——再往上一点就该露出毛发了。 

他怜惜地摸了摸那道划痕——这可要补很久呢。 

“嚓——”蝙蝠车猛地停下，要不是安全带保护，Dick敢打赌自己该一头撞上玻璃。他恼火地看了眼旁边的蝙蝠侠，对方雕像般一动不动。 

“下车。”阴沉的嗓音命令道，旋即车门打开，披风带起一阵小飓风，几乎甩到Dick脸上——蝙蝠侠消失了。Dick只好也翻身出去，一路小跑地追他。 

“Bruce，”他一直快到控制台前才追上，伸手搭上蝙蝠侠的肩，不管肢体接触对黑暗骑士来说是不是太冒犯。“嘿，有什么烦心事吗？…我是说，比平常更让你烦——” 

话一出口他就后悔了。瞧，你可不能指望蝙蝠侠乖乖地吐露心声而非用眼神把你揍个半死——他的导师转头，尽管隔着护目镜，Dick还是感到目光像激光打在身上。 

“——或者，”他在对方压迫性的注视下机智地改口，“我做了什么？” 

蝙蝠侠沉默、紧绷地从眼角盯着他。Dick咽了咽口水，意识到自己的手还放在对方肌肉发达的肩上。但不知怎地，现在好像不是个把手收回来的好时机。 

“你是故意的吗？”蝙蝠侠突然说。 

“什么？” 

“你听到我的话了。”黑暗骑士生硬地回答，“你——” 

他缓慢、刻意地由上到下扫视着夜翼，视线在右腿的布料破损处流连了百分之一秒。换作别人几乎不可能觉察，但Dick从八岁起就开始学习“阅读Bruce Wayne”这门博大精深的学问，自然不会错过一瞬间的停滞。 

“你是指受伤吗？当然不是故意的。Bruce，你为什么会觉得我故意受伤？”他下意识地顺着对方的视线抚摸大腿上绷开的凯夫拉，在衣料保护下伤口不算深，不过还有些火辣辣地疼。“你知道，这补起来可不容易…” 

他几乎能看到蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，打算从年轻人的脑子里挖出点什么来。他毫不示弱地瞪了回去。 

“…好吧。”蝙蝠侠瞪了他一会儿之后移开视线，看样子放弃了这次谈话。“去写你的调查报告。” 

然后他怒气冲冲——比往常更加怒气冲冲——地大踏步走开了。Dick耸耸肩，坐到控制台前开始回忆晚上的行程。他可不会说自己想念Bruce，虽然这是他们两个月来的第一次见面，虽然他在酒吧值班时心不在焉地期待了整整一礼拜……但既然Bruce决心将此变成个令人生厌的晚上，他也只能放任了。 

 

报告快写完时，随着让哥谭无数小偷和抢劫犯胆寒的脚步声，蝙蝠侠从四周的暗影中向他走近。Dick伸了个大大的懒腰扭过头，发现对方拿着酒精和纱布。蝙蝠侠摘掉面罩，露出面色潮红、发型滑稽的亿万富豪Bruce。 

“你的腿。”他简明扼要地解释，仿佛多说一个词会让韦恩集团的股价下跌一个点。Dick不明就里地看着他僵硬地把医疗用品放在控制台上，在Dick的注视下，Bruce也局促地停下了动作。 

“把伤口包扎起来。”他说。

好吧，不是Dick不领情，但今晚真的很怪，而且连包扎伤口都要管教的蝙蝠侠让Dick心头升起一阵无名火。“我不是不会包扎，这样的伤口根本用不着——”

Bruce偏过头，竟然显得有点…受伤？

呃…事情越发奇怪了。

“怎么了，Bruce？”他们需要好好谈谈。

“伤口。”年长者重复了一遍，眼神开始变得绝望，“我不是要管束你，”他思考了一下说，手指握紧又放开，“只是…需要处理。”

哦——操。一瞬间Dick的思路打通了。要不是Bruce挡在身前，他几乎要大笑起来了。他得用上全部意志力才能阻止伸头去吻蝙蝠侠、打破这场微妙平衡的冲动。

Bruce，天啊，Bruce。

他及时抓住正想开溜的Bruce的手臂。说真的，哦操。“我不知道，“他说，”你可以… “他咽了咽口水，”呃…示范一下。“ 

有那么一瞬间他还以为Bruce会直接抽手走开，因为年长的男人没有动，只是专注地盯着地面的某处。然后——然后，蝙蝠侠僵直了身子，迟缓地抬起手，仿佛仅仅这个动作就花尽了全身气力。指尖沿着血液已经凝固的创口缓慢地向上抚摸。先是几乎无法察觉的轻触，继而下定决心一般将整个指腹贴上了Dick因为暴露在空气中而微凉的、柔软的皮肤。 

时间静止了，而空气疯狂地运动发热。Dick大气都不敢出，盯着Bruce的手指以恼人的慢速度向上游移。 

一毫米。一公分。

Dick的视线紧紧跟着。

“这需要消毒。”Bruce突然说，Dick暗暗呼出一口气，他甚至不记得自己有屏住呼吸。“…对，是需要消毒。”他茫然地答道，完全不知该把注意力转向哪里。拜好几个月没有性生活所赐，他已经可悲地硬了——如果Bruce真的是他猜的那个意思的话。

两人一时都沉默下来。Bruce询问地看了他一眼，好像在说还需要示范吗？Dick本能地皱起眉头，Bruce总把他当成小孩子可真令人烦躁。还好他想起来事情的轻重缓急，及时抑制住了冲口而出的怒火。Bruce垂手站在旁边，让他看起来几乎有些…犹豫。 

哇哦，这可有点新奇。 

如果再没人说话，Dick敢肯定他俩中得有一个会尴尬而死——考虑到蝙蝠侠的字典里根本没有尴尬一词，死于尴尬的无疑是Dick自己了。“那么，”他朝着自己比划了一下，心里并不知道这究竟要表达什么，“我……” 

“Dick，让我……” 

事情好像发生在百分之一——不，千分之一秒内，快得让Dick晕眩。Bruce弯下腰，披风在他身后带起一阵气流。他贴近Dick的腿，扯开大腿上残余的可怜的凯夫拉，然后某个温软潮湿的东西覆上了他的伤口。唾液与血液热情地交缠，带来一阵酥麻与刺痛，但Dick超负荷运转的大脑已经没空处理这份微弱的不适，他正忙着把呻吟憋回喉咙里。

可惜他的努力悲惨地失败了。在快感与痛苦的交织中他倒吸一口气，Bruce的舌尖停了一下，生生让喘息停在了最高点。 

“还疼吗？”舌尖沿着伤口绕了个圈，唾液留下一条闪亮而湿漉漉的痕迹。Bruce在他的大腿上又舔了一下，牙齿挑逗地碰了碰，然后抬起头看他。老天，Dick这辈子都没这么硬过。他只扫了一眼就不由得仰起头重重靠在椅背上，所有理智都被踢出脑海。Bruce，你他妈的——他想说，接着一记不轻不重的啮咬让刚成形的词语霎时飘去了九霄云外。 

他一定是太久没上床了，直到在心里默数的罪犯达到23个，他才勉强回过神：“我……我觉得有点问题，Bruce。” 

“嗯哼？” Bruce闷闷地哼了一声，鼻尖还埋在Dick大腿内侧的皮肤上。这几乎有点可爱——不，不是可爱。假如他胆敢用这个词形容蝙蝠侠，以后就别想踏入哥谭一步了。

但Bruce显然没有察觉Dick可怕的内心活动，他只是露出与Dick交谈时的专用眼神，也就是那个代表着“尽管我有一堆话想说给你听，但我是哥谭所有小孩都害怕的蝙蝠侠因此我什么都不会说”的眼神。Dick恨透了这种眼神，不过现在可没空考虑那么多啦。“我想，扯开的凯夫拉有点紧绷，阻碍……呃，阻碍血液循环。” 

如果Dick大脑里的血量没争先恐后地向另一部位聚集，他一定会为这调情的糟糕程度而把自己揍晕，但Bruce却像是听到了什么圣哲真理。“对……对，”他如获大赦地直起腰，手指几乎恋恋不舍地在Dick已经被舔咬发红的皮肤上蹭了蹭，以某种独特的、多年默契中养成的方式请求许可。Dick无声地点点头。

随着“哧”的一声，剩余的可怜布料也被扯掉了。 

这衣服彻底废了，Dick脑海里一个讨厌的小声音提醒他，他自觉地把这个声音压了下去。Bruce深吸一口气。 

“这样好些吗？“他低声问。 

Dick的下身已经硬得发疼，布料摩擦又给这一点雪上加霜。他冒险瞥了Bruce一眼，在蝙蝠衣裆部护甲的遮挡下实在难以看出什么，但对方放大的瞳孔足以说明问题。虽然出现在脑海里的总是Bruce穿制服的形象，但此刻他无比希望Bruce能至少脱掉裤子。

“我想是的。“他停了停，以同样沙哑安静的语调静悄悄地回答。

Bruce没有再说话，而是目不转睛地盯着Dick腿间。Dick只消向下一瞥就能看到腿间明显的隆起，以他爱表演的天性，在人注视之下勃起可不是一两回了，但这次——这次他感到前所未有地赤裸。尽管还穿着衣服，Bruce的眼神似乎已经把他的骨头都翻出来检查了一遍。 

而这让他的阴茎再次快乐地抖了抖。天啊，他悲哀地想，自己的性幻想好像总有那么点不正常。 

Bruce还在犹豫，似乎面临什么关乎宇宙存亡的重大抉择。Dick一把抓过Bruce离开Dick的腿后无所适从的右手，Bruce惊了一下——他偏了偏头，后背以几不可闻的轻微幅度稍稍挺直，这本不该有那么性感——然后瞪大眼，安静地、毫无阻拦地任Dick把那只冰凉的手放到他温热的腿根。两人热切地对视着，一阵战栗流过眼底。

…然后Bruce又停住了。Dick的阴茎迟迟等不到进一步安抚，只能痛苦地微微抽动，向焦急的主人宣示它的存在。而Bruce只是渴求地、略带考究地、一动不动地看着它。

“老天爷啊，Bruce，”Dick急得快跳起来了，“快他妈的上我，这有那么难吗？！”


End file.
